The Night of Lust and Despair
by MidnightRemedy
Summary: Yakumo ends up being tormented by an unknown yet frighteningly familiar woman. What is the woman really after and will Haruka find a way to avoid her vicious plan from succeeding? Rated M for sexual content. Yakumo x Haruka.


**A/N – ****This is my first fanfic ever, so drown me with constructive criticism, please! This oneshot takes place before Yakumo's abduction so the name of 'the woman' is still unknown. (Alternate timeline compared to the anime or mangas, much more time has passed and will pass before Yakumo get's abducted.)**

**Yakumo x Haruka**

**Oh, and ****I don't own Shinrei Tantei Yakumo a.k.a. Psychic Detective Yakumo, in case you didn't know.**

**Rated M for sexual content…**** You have been warned.**

**oooooooo**

It was a rainy evening and Yakumo sat on the sofa of the Movie Research Club deep in thought. He was flipping through some old papers which he got from Detective Gotou earlier. It felt as if the whole world had quieted down as he let his mind wander across the coarse papers. He was so fixed on the case that he didn't notice the inhumanly small creak behind him.

"Yakumo…"

His thoughts were cut by the terrifyingly familiar, lustful, female voice. He quickly turned around to confront whoever was calling out to him but before he had the chance to confirm his fears, a stun gun made its way to his ribs. His eyes flung open as he fell to the ground, shaking. The electric shock was running through his entire body emptying his mind for a moment. His voice was lost and all that came out of his mouth was a small whimper of pain as the unwanted visitor sat on top of his stomach. Another shock…

Yakumo had absolutely no idea of how much time had passed before he opened his eyes to glare at the weight on top of him. His shirt was half open and playful hands lingered across his bare skinned ribcage. The blonde, purple spectacled woman sighed deeply as she reached for her pocket for a tiny bottle filled with clear liquid. She opened the cap and proceeded to pour the contents of the bottle into Yakumo's mouth.

He was still numb and despite his ferocious efforts, he could not fight against the surprisingly strong woman. He felt the cool liquid run between his lips and the tightly gripped hand around his neck caused him to swallow whatever had entered his mouth.

After some eternal minutes, the woman stood up to admire her handiwork. She sighed again. "I would have preferred to use this on you for _my_ sake but orders from _that person_ are not to be rebelled against." Pure lust hovered around her as she recalled her master's orders.

'_That person… That ma__n!' _Was all Yakumo was able to connect inside his spinning mind. The drug was starting to kick in.

The woman tied her lusty hands around Yakumo's chest and pulled him up. She placed him back on the sofa and without him noticing, she had slipped Yakumo's cell phone out of his pocket.

"Now then, shall we give your beloved friend a welcoming phone call?"

**oooooooo**

The sound of running water filled the well-lighted bathroom as the warm steam swept across the mirror leaving a blurry layer on top of it. All of Haruka's possible worries were washed away and her mind was finally at ease. She took her time to enjoy this almost cathartic moment before closing the shower. She wrapped herself in a soft pink towel and leaned towards the mirror. Her finger traced a smiley to the steamy mirror and she chuckled inside. Her mind really was at ease.

As she walked towards the living room, she heard the subtle ringtone from her phone. She sped up a bit and reached for the cellular on her bed.

"Yakumo-kun!" She let out a cheerful greeting as she picked up the call.

Little did she know that a simple phone call would end up ripping her blissful dreamland apart in such a way.

**oooooooo**

The phone rang out a few times before the other end picked up. It was a cheerful voice of a girl who sounded as if she could burst into bright laughter any minute. The woman sat on the Movie Research Club's sofa caressing the hair of a nearly unconscious man.

"_Yakumo-kun? Are you there?"_ The voice asked after a short silence that had followed her cheerful answer.

"Ozawa Haruka… Your precious friend will die tonight." The woman smirked at her familiar phrase and tugged Yakumo's hair making him gasp shortly. "You do have an option to save him, though. You should hurry if you cherish his life like your own."

She was satisfied. This whole scene seemed so familiar but this time she would drill the desperation and darkness _that person_ so wanted to achieve, into Yakumo's fragile mind.

**oooooooo**

Blood rushed out of Haruka's face as the short conversation took the frustrating turn towards hell. Her vision was failing her as she just stood there and listened to the lustful voice of the unknown woman. Her mind was blank but in the bottom of her heart she knew that she had to do something to help the man on the other side.

"Wh… Where is he!" She managed to gather her thoughts and shriek, her voice now filled with the mixture of anger and determination.

The phone was silenced.

Haruka stood there for a few more dreadful minutes trying to hold in her tears. Somehow, she was able to get a hold of herself again as she threw her phone in to her bag and rushed to put on some clothes. She had to do something, fast.

**oooooooo**

The woman laughed softly and closed the phone. She had told the girl on the other side to come to the place where her dear friend lived most of the time and hung up. She was feeling so pleased with herself and glanced at Yakumo. He was panting quietly while gripping his shirt as if his chest was in burning pain.

"Does it hurt? Don't worry. It will be all over soon." She placed her cheek on his bare chest and swept her hand up and down his side. "Very soon… Yakumo."

'_Feel the pain of the crime, my love…'_

**oooooooo**

Time was crawling like a worm and Yakumo felt helpless. He couldn't stand the thought of being so exposed and weak but what could he do. This excruciating yet somehow pleasant pain was throbbing in his chest. The woman had left as quietly as she came but her devilish laughter echoed in Yakumo's head. What in the world was going on. As if…

The door flew open.

Yakumo's eyes caught the form of a young woman and his eyes softened. The enormous relief of her being safe was something he didn't want to admit out loud but it was still very much present. The same relief was soon replaced by fear as he realized the situation he was in. _'That drug…'_

Haruka was shocked. Even though she was extremely happy to see that he was more or less okay, his weak and pained expression said something else. She walked closer to him trying to reach his shuddering figure but she was soon pushed away.

"Stay away. Don't… come any closer…" He was almost whispering as he was trying to gasp for air between the words. He couldn't take it much longer. The pain was getting stronger and stronger with every step she took. She tried to approach again and that's when he snapped.

"Don't touch me!" Yakumo shouted from the bottom of his lungs and used whatever energy was left in his body to stand up. He walked away from her and stopped behind the couch to breathe.

"Yakumo-kun, what's wrong? Please, tell me! What happened here?" She was so close to bursting into tears but she still held them in. _'I don't understand…'_ She whimpered to herself and ran to him from the other side of the couch. Her hand finally made contact with his arm.

"I told you to stay away!" Yakumo swung his hand away from her grip causing her to lose her balance. She started to fall back but her subconscious forced her to grab something to keep her from falling to the floor. _'Shit…' _Yakumo cursed and slipped his hand behind her head to soften the fall.

"Ouch…" Haruka moaned in slight pain but was soon flushed with pure embarrassment in realizing the position they were in. Yakumo was gasping for air on top of her and her legs were spread to his sides. There was a long silence as they both found themselves on the floor as if embracing one another.

Yakumo was at his limit. Her smell was intoxicating, her hair felt almost too soft for a human being and her slender body was under his weight. Dizziness filled his head as his breathing sped up and his grip tightened.

"Y-Yakumo-kun?" Haruka tried to squirm out of his grip but found her efforts to be useless.

"The… Drug…" Yakumo was able to say while trying to register the effect the cool liquid had on him.

"Eh?"

"She made me drink… something." He panted again. "I… I can't control myself much longer."

Her eyes widened as she got the grasp of his condition. Her face turned even brighter red as he tried to get off of her, gaze haunting her eyes while trying their best to resist. "Please, just go." He let out those words as if they were spoken with the last breath he would ever take.

After gazing into his eyes for a second that seemed more like an hour, she lifted her right hand and placed it on his cheek. This action startled him a bit but the warm sensation caressed his cheek so gently that he could have lost himself in that moment right there and then.

"It's…" She hesitated for a while but let it out anyway. "It's okay, Yakumo-kun. I… I don't want to see you suffer. Since you're not forcing me to do anything, it's not your fault." Her smile was warm and sincere but that last statement made her feel extremely embarrassed.

But the fact remained. She really didn't mind if he decided to… do it.

**oooooooo**

Yakumo couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was losing his senses even faster because of that little statement. He was still struggling to get up but his attempts were soon chased as he realized that they were of no use. He let himself relax for a moment and sunk his face to the nape of her neck. What a nice scent it was… Most likely caused by the drug that was taking rampage through his veins but that didn't matter anymore.

Haruka could feel her face burning even brighter. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and her body started quivering ever so slightly. He was still lying on top of her between her legs and the pace of his breathing had become even quicker.

All of a sudden she felt a jerk behind her head. Yakumo had tightened his grip on her hair and was now staring at her eyes intensively. Haruka's mind was blown away by the beauty of his red eye, now gazing at the deepest pits of her soul. She wanted to moan in pleasure just by the close proximity of his face. She didn't have time to say anything as he had already closed the small distance between them and was now kissing her gently.

Her heart was melting.

The kiss deepened. Their tongues were intertwining with each other as if they were to die if the touch was loosened even slightly. Haruka wrapped her arms around Yakumo's neck and let her fingers run through his hair wildly. She felt passion that she had never felt before and it all belonged to this one man who had little by little let her peek into his closed heart, opening hers in the process. She moved her separated legs closer to his sides just to lock him to his place. _'Stay with me…'_

Yakumo couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted her and he wanted her now. All of his fears of hurting her had melted away after seeing her sincere smile. Of course, this would have never happened if he wasn't drugged but his defences were now completely ripped off. He moved his hand to her cheek with a gentle motion and released her lips from the eternal kiss. She gasped for air while Yakumo moved to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes again when his hand slipped under her shirt sliding on top of her smooth skin. _'Ah…'_

Yakumo found it harder and harder to think of anything as he proceeded to touch her shivering body. He kissed her neck and ear, feeling her breathing thicken with every touch. He slid his hand behind her back to untie her bra. He felt her jerk a little by this action and whispered to her ear with the softest voice he could make. He moved his hand to her breast and heard a small moan escape her lips. That was enough for his mind to go completely blank.

Haruka had never felt this good before. His hands were so warm and loving with every move they made even if he had lost control of his actions. She felt his pace turning slightly faster as Haruka opened the last buttons of his shirt and let her hands wander under it. She jumped a little by the sudden movement of Yakumo's hand. It was under her skirt, removing her underwear.

Yakumo felt the sudden urge to speed up. He moved to remove whatever she was still wearing and leaned to kiss her again. She had already taken off his shirt letting their bare skin touch sending shivers to both of them. Still kissing her passionately, he slid his right hand down her stomach and let his fingers do the work. This action was followed by the most pleasurable moan yet.

"A-ah…mmm." Her mind was leaving her. All she could feel was the unbearable pleasure that his fingers caused her to feel. He inserted two of his fingers inside and was now rubbing from all of the right places. "A… Ah, mmmh… Ya-… Yakumo…" She blurted out his name in between the kisses and moans that were filling the air. That was all it took for him to move to the next step, unable to hold on even for a second longer.

Yakumo removed the rest of his clothes and leaned on top of her again. She looked into his eyes with almost blank expression from all the pleasure that was filling her head. It was that red eye again that made her lose her, already nowhere to be found, mind. He leaned even closer and with a deep kiss he thrust in her.

Haruka's eyes flew open as the wave of pleasure hit her again. Her mouth was open as if to scream but she was unable to let out even the smallest moan. Yakumo tightened his pace and with every thrust he could see her frail consciousness slipping. Her hands were desperately trying to find something on the floor to grab on but they failed so she threw them on Yakumo's back, unable to catch on tightly enough for her pleasure to be tamed.

Yakumo needed more. He had to hear her moan and let that voice of hers run wild. He grabbed both of her legs and put them on his shoulders and began thrusting again adding a bit more strength behind each new push. The intoxicating feeling rose up his body and filled him completely.

"Eh? Aah, mmmmmh! A-aaa! Ya-ah, Yakumo, please. Ah!" Her voice was out again and roamed around the walls of the so called Movie Research Club. She was at her limit and just let her mind break free.

"_Haruka…"_ A gentle whisper caressed her ear forcing her mind to let out the deepest moan of pleasure, dropping all of her defences. Her body arched back as she flung her head to the floor. Yakumo couldn't take it anymore either and found himself holding her shaking body tightly in his arms while struggling not to moan too loudly.

They both collapsed and gasped ferociously for air surrendering to the sensational relaxation that flushed over them.

_Silence…_

**oooooooo**

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and Detective Gotou walked down the path to the Movie Research Club in hopes of gaining some new information that Yakumo had grasped within the files he offered him the day before. He knocked but no reply was heard. _'Tsk… Damn that monster-cat…' _He cursed under his breath and reached for the door knob.

"I'm coming in! Time to wake up!" Gotou opened the door and peeked inside. Since he didn't see anyone inside the room, he walked towards the sofa in order to kick the 'caterpillar' behind it awake. He walked around the sofa and smirked for the victory that awaited him.

Instead of attacking the heavy sleeper, Gotou seemed as if all of his blood had been drained from his body in a matter of seconds. His jaw dropped to the floor while his brain capacity didn't seem to be enough to register the view behind the sofa.

After some uncomfortably silent minutes, he got his colour back on his face and let the devilishly wide grin form on his face. He turned to leave the room. _'This ought to be good for future references.'_ He thought while humming in excitement for the victory of speech that he was going to receive in the near future against Yakumo.

The door was closed, leaving the room yet again in complete silence, though, not empty.

Behind the sofa laid mayhem of carelessly tossed clothes and inside the green sleeping bag one could see two curled up figures intertwined with each other in a deep, relaxing slumber.

At least for now…

**oooooooo**

**A/N – Thank you very much for reading! Let me know what you think****, please!**

"**Why did you use '-kun' honorific when this is clearly written in English…" – To emphasize the fact that Haruka left it out during their… delicate encounter.**

"**What happens when they finally open their eyes?" – That's for you to decide. ;)**

**~MidnightRemedy~**


End file.
